womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Goedele Liekens
Goedele Maria Gertrude Liekens ( Aarschot , January 21 1963 ) is a former Miss Belgium ( 1986 ) and now a Flemish TV presenter and sexologist . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Television Work **2.1 Vtm **2.2 VT4 **2.3 RTL 4 *3 Books *4 Goedele and GDL *5 Private *6 Trivia *7 External link Biography [ edit ] Goedele Liekens gained fame when she was on May 9th 1986 Miss Belgium was. When all miss the Miss Universe pageant in Panama were sent Liekens came frequently rebelled against the things which the models were forced. They refused to participate in deals in which the model overnight were dropped to trot. As a surprise to those who paid extra in hotelsThe next morning they had to rehearse early. They also refused to General Manuel Noriega to shake hands "because an error that led regime" . During a reception Liekens told MinisterJean Gol "that prisons are not properly turned" . After an appearance on Humo's Pop Poll she was Jan Lenferink approached for VARA to a talk show to work. First she completed her training and thesis and presented in 1987 a talk show on Dutch television. Together with several other TV colleagues Liekens one of the founding members of the Flemish Television Academy and production company Jok Foe . Liekens since 1999 is also an ambassador for the United Nations . Television Work [ edit ] VTM [ edit ] When in 1989 the first Flemish commercial broadcaster VTM the ether was, Liekens got a contract. The first program that she presented was the humorous quiz Who am I? with Urbanusand Werther Van Der baiting . Then followed the sketch program More should not be , again in collaboration with Urban. Liekens began to study familial and sexual sciences and presented a number of programs in which they could apply. Their knowledge They presented since 1991 while the radio program''The Lady Lust'' on Studio Brussel and from 1995 to 1997, the television Not Tonight Honey on Channel 2 (now 2BE ). Then she presented her own talk show on VTM Goedele and then the debate program Right of Reply . In 2005 followed a series of Strong Women . Liekens is still a regular guest in Dutch television programs, usually as a sexologist. In 2001 presented Liekens the Flemish version of the popular British quiz The Weakest Link , renamed The Weakest Link , like the Dutch version. After only a dozen episodes of the quiz screen disappeared. Liekens later gave himself also is not particularly happy to have felt the role of the strict, snappy game leader, as required by the format. During the autumn of 2010 took Liekens presenting Goedele now accounts for a new talk show. She also appeared as captain of the women's team in Strong Sex , a game program led by Bruno Wyndaele . In the spring of 2011 Liekens got a new talk show on VTM, Goedele on Tuesday . She also was a guest at Paul de Leeuw in Manneke Paul . VT4 [ edit ] Since September 2007 Liekens works for the Belgian SBS group. She initially made only programs for VT4 , but later also VIJFtv get started. Its first achievement, the program is Smarter Than A Child Of 10? , a quiz in which adults have to answer questions. at the level of a child of ten The quiz did not reach the required number of viewers and was moved to the Sunday eve. On October 18, 2008 it was announced that Liekens was fired at VT4. The reason was an "act by VT4 contractually prohibited" in The Last Show quoted by competitor VRT. Liekens came her eponymous magazine Goedele promote, which is published by Sanoma . RTL 4 [ edit ] End of 2013 Liekens signed an exclusive contract with the Dutch commercial television channel RTL 4 . There they will initially make a program about relationships. Before that, she worked for RTL 4 and table lady at [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/RTL_Late_Night RTL Late Night] and as host of the talk show [http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=De_dokters&action=edit&redlink=1 The Doctors] . [1] Books [ edit ] In 1993 her book was published 69 questions about sex , you never got the right answer at Publishing Scheffers. In 2005 The vagina book and the 2006 sequel The penis book . In 2008 Our Sex Book (a reference to our Cookbook of the Farmers' Wives Association of Catholic Popular Education of Rural Women ) in 2009, followed by SOS Sex (a reference to the SOS Piet cookbooks Piet Huysentruyt ). On October 15, 2011 appeared Her Orgasm Book . Goedele and GDL [ edit ] On September 1, 2008 was the first edition of her own magazine Gudula in stores. This monthly magazine was published by Sanoma and had psychology, society, sex and humor as pillars. [2] It was a glossy monthly magazine with a mix of lifestyle brings, interviews and reports and was always characterized by a more or less playful theme . The editorial was led by Danny Ilegems and Liekens himself, who also graced the cover again. According to Danny Ilegems more than 70,000 copies were sold. Fourth of the number [3] In November 2011 the message that came Gudula from December 7, 2011 was canceled because put Sanoma wanted to invest in the newly acquired television channels VT4 and VIJFtv . On June 20, 2012 she introduced GDL for her new magazine, this time published by Cascade. GDL is published every two months. Private [ edit ] Liekens was married to Chris Martin Cock. Together they have two daughters. Liekens divorced in 2006 Cock Martin. They were called together their production house Jok Foe lead. Trivia [ edit ] *Goedele Liekens was reported as "Goedele Liefkens" in [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Van_Rossem_(stripreeks) Van Rossem strip] (1991) by Erik Meynen . *She also appeared in the comic series The Varnished Vernepelingskes by Urban and Jan Bosschaert . Category:1963 births